


Vengeance

by Babybucky1943



Series: Collared [15]
Category: Marvel D/s AU
Genre: Anger, Bad Therapy, Diapers, Dom Steve, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Sexual abuse implied, Sub Drop, good ending, manipulation tactics, steve gets revenge, sub bucky, toileting discussed, violence towards therapist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943





	Vengeance

Steve and Bucky cuddled on the recliner for the rest of the evening. 

Bucky didn’t want to talk. The extreme emotion, and the self inflicted headache made him fuzzy. 

Steve could clearly tell now how distressed Bucky was and he was kicking himself up, down and sideways for not noticing! He’d been so focused on making this outing go right that he’d forgotten it wasn’t all about public image. It was about healing and love. The guilt was crushing him. He carefully sat Bucky up and pulled his shirt off. “Baby, I’m going to get you undressed.” He stripped Bucky down to his pull-up. With gentle tender hands he changed the wet pull-up for a dry one and then leaned back, pulling Bucky against him, skin to skin. It had been several days since he’d been dropped. Again, Steve felt guilt for being so caught up in other things. He knew Bucky didn’t make his needs known if he was distressed. How could he have missed it?? 

Bucky started to relax as Steve’s hand rubbed his bare back and the warmth radiated outward. The fuzzy feeling turned into the floating weightless, feeling of subspace. Bucky clutched desperately at Steve’s bare chest for a moment, as he felt himself slipping. Sometimes dropping disoriented him until he was under. 

Steve put a calming hand on his to stop the frantic scrabbling. “Hush sweet baby. Steve’s got you. You’re safe.” 

Bucky stilled and his breathing evened out as he dropped, melting into Steve and laying his head on his dom’s strong shoulder. 

Steve relaxed too, his hand rubbing absent circles on Bucky’s back. He thought he had this whole dom/sub thing figured out and then in one day he’d almost destroyed all the trust Bucky had in him. 

He vowed to be more astute, to be tuned to Bucky’s moods. He’d let himself get too confident in Bucky’s healing. 

His hand fell to Bucky’s flesh wrist and he looked again at the small red cut. Could Bucky have purposely cut himself? Clint figured hitting his head wasn’t accidental. But why? They needed to talk about it! 

After some time, Bucky started to stir, sleepily drawing his fingers along Steve’s jaw. “Better,” he slurred softly.

“That’s good,” Steve said, kissing his hair. “I’m so sorry I missed your signals. Please forgive me.” 

Bucky nodded and snuggled in again. “I need you.”

“And I need you,” Steve whispered, with his lips against Bucky’s soft strands again. “Are you ready to sleep?”

Bucky nodded, suckling on Steve’s neck slightly. He was more tired than he wanted to admit. The drop had helped all the bad feelings though. 

Steve carried him to bed, checked his pull-up and then put pjs on him and tucked him in, kissing his owee very softly. 

Steve was awake the next morning before Bucky. He got up and quietly got shaved and dressed so he could be at Bucky’s side this morning and help him get ready. 

He wondered what part of therapy was scaring his baby. Jay had mentioned that they’d talked about Cairn’s neglect of feeding Bucky. Maybe the memories were just too hard. 

Jay hadn’t said anything about the toileting issues. Steve had warned him it was a sensitive subject and to discuss it when he was there too. Maybe that was happening today. 

Once Bucky was up and ready, he pulled into himself and wouldn’t talk even though Steve tried his best to find out why. 

All Bucky asked several times was “Steve. You come in with me right?”

“I sure will, darling.” Steve put his larger hand over Bucky’s slim one and squeezed tenderly. 

When they pulled into the parking lot, Bucky fell silent and held Steve’s hand. 

They waited a few minutes and then Jay came out, the usual smile on his face. “Bucky?”

“I’ll come in with him today too,” Steve said. 

Jay’s face registered confused annoyance for a moment before he smiled. “Of course.”

Bucky followed Steve into the room, refusing to meet Jay’s eyes. 

“How are we doing today, Bucky?” Jay asked, slightly patronizing. 

Steve smiled. “He’s had a few rough days. Banged his head yesterday.”

Jay clucked sympathetically. “How’d you bang your head?”

Bucky shrugged and pointed to his bandage. “Table.”

“Looks painful.”

Steve nodded. “Three stitches. So, he said there’s been some hard memories lately.You think it’s because of the food issues?”

“The food?” Jay repeated. “Oh yes. Absolutely. We’ve talked about Cairn and Moseley withholding food and it’s been tough.”

“Because...” Steve glanced at Bucky. “He’s having toileting problems.” 

“Toileting?” Jay echoed again, looking from Steve to Bucky. Suddenly realizing however that he was the expert, he asked, “Bucky can you tell me in your own words what’s going on with your toileting habits?”

Bucky hesitantly looked up. Jays dark eyes seemed to stare into him. Gathering his courage, he said in a small voice, “I have problems going to-to the bathroom when I have too many bad memories.”

“I know talking about your past doms is hard,” Jay said gently.

Once again, Bucky looked at him, confused now. “It scares me when you make me talk about sex-“ he started.

“Steve!” Jay said loudly. “How has Bucky been sleeping? Have those issues been getting better?”

Steve turned to him. “You just totally interrupted Bucky. What were you saying, sweetheart?”

“He was talking about sleeping, right Bucky?” Jay ground out, his voice tight but a smile on his face. 

Bucky ducked his head again,hunching his shoulders. 

Steve slowly looked at Jay. “When were you talking to my sub about sex?” His voice was even and calm but there was a dangerous glint in his eye. 

Jay thought fast. “He brought it up, couple weeks ago. I said I had to get your permission to talk about it.”

“Really,” Steve said, his voice dangerously soft. “Bucky, did you ask Jay to talk about sexual trauma with you?”

Bucky didn’t look up but shook his head a little. 

“He’s a sub,” Jay sneered. “He’s gonna lie to stop punishment.”

“My sub doesn’t lie.” Steve pinned such a furious glare on the therapist that Jay quailed slightly. “I’ll ask you again! When did you talk to my sub about sexual trauma.”

Jay made a face. “Last session. We talked about Cairn pulling his hair.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Bucky?” 

Bucky looked up now, eyes on Steve. “No. For three times he asked me to talk about how they used me and last time he made me undress. I was scared so I didn’t tell you.”

Steve’s face flushed with anger then went white with rage. “Did anyone tell you what happens to a person who hurts my sub?”

“You can’t legally touch me,” Jay smirked. “I’ve got lawyers.”

Steve looked around. “Really. I don’t see any here.” His eyes were flashing fire as he rose and pounced on Jay. “His last two abusers were lucky that there were others around to stop me. You don’t have a prayer.”

Jay’s eyes widened as he realized he was about to be pummelled by Captain America! Dammit! That bratty sub had talked! 

Steve punched him several times, blackening both eyes and breaking his nose. He stuffed a rubber stress ball in his mouth to stop him screaming. He raised his fist again, tears coming to his eyes as he realized fully what he’d put Bucky through. “You are worse than the lowest scum of the earth!” 

He then lay a punch to the man’s head, knocking him out. 

Bucky had watched the entire thing with wide eyes. “Did you kill him?”

“No,” Steve said. “I wanted to but I let the bastard live.” He picked Bucky up in his strong arms and carried him to the front desk. “Please call the cops. Jay molested my sub sexually.”

The secretary looked thoroughly shocked. “Oh my word! I’ll call right now!”

Back in the car, Steve continued to cuddle Bucky, whispering over and over how sorry he was for being so blind. 

Bucky nuzzled into his neck. “Steve.”

“Yes, baby?”

“I think you made up for it. You punched him out good.” Bucky giggled a little. 

“I would do it again. Don’t ever EVER let anyone tell you that something that feels bad is okay.” Steve kissed his head. “How’s your owee?”

Bucky touched his bandage. “It hurts but it’ll get better.”

“Buck,” Steve said gently, “When we get home, I need the knife.”

“Knife?” Bucky asked slowly. 

Steve picked up his right hand and kissed the scab. “Yeah. You can’t be cutting yourself, baby. There are better ways to deal with things.”

Bucky sighed. “I know. Okay.” 

“Good boy,” Steve praised, hugging him. 

Back at the tower, Steve and Bucky walked into their room together. 

Bucky pulled out the small knife and shamefully handed it to Steve. “I’m sorry.”

Steve broke the blade and put the knife in the trash. “I forgive you. Now, we’re going to talk about why you needed to cut yourself instead of talking to me.”

Bucky was silent for several minutes. “Because the lies I told you were under my skin and they were hurting so cutting helped them come out.” He raised big, tear-wet eyes to Steve’s face.

Steve felt guilt crash over him again. The pain his poor baby had been in shouldn’t have gone unnoticed. “When you tell me a lie, come talk to me and we’ll fix it. Okay? Instead of hurting yourself.”

Bucky pulled in a deep breath. “I will. I love you Steve.” He still hadn’t said that very often but he knew it was true. He did love his dom. 

Steve let his own tears overflow. “I love you too my Bucky boy.”

Bucky started to giggle through his tears a minute later. 

Steve looked up. “What’s so funny?”

Bucky collapsed in peals of laughter. “Jay’s face. When he thought you were actually just gonna tell him off!!”

Steve also laughed. “Right before I landed that first punch. Man that felt good!”

Bucky kept giggling. “You’re not gonna be in trouble, right?”

Steve shook his head. “Nope. Sub defence. And if I am, Tony’s got better lawyers than anyone.”

Bucky grinned and cuddled back into Steve’s solid chest. “I’m glad. I like having you here. And that’s the total honest truth.”


End file.
